There Comes a Time
by xxxtheangelbelowxxx
Summary: Bella gets a pet from a reluctant Edward. Later she finds out she's pregnant! Omc, what is everyone going to do? Heehee. Idk either. You just have to read it. :3 Pretty please read and review!
1. Wants

**Disclaimer**

**Been a while since I've written a fanfic, period. This would be my first Twilight series ficcy (since getting addicted to it within the past week. XD) So, I'm sure you've read some type of fanfic before, so I'm sure you know how it goes. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!! They belong the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using them to humor my bored, obsessed mind. (and do save my butt from my more obsessed murderous friends who about bite my head off if they don't see me writing in school.) Also, I have no idea what I'm going to do with this story, just writin' and hopin' something comes to me. (I do have a few ideas though. O.o) soooo….. ONWARD!! AND TAKE WHAT MAY!! (meekly and please leave me reviews :3)**

**Chapter 1- Wants**

**Bella's POV**

I watched as Edward paced in front of me, a deep growl rumbling though him as he tried to glare holes in the floor. I shifted uncomfortably, trying to break the tension between us. It worked. Edward stopped suddenly and glanced at me, anger and something else I could not place a finger on were shining in his eyes.

"No, Bella," he muttered, looking deeply into my eyes. "I do not want your life to change to try and accustom to that."

I looked down, now realizing the dull look in his eyes to be confusing and distress. I looked back up putting on my best pouting face.

"But…" I started. "But I want a chicky!" I tried to amp up my pout, hoping to win him over.

"Bella! All they do is eat chirp and poop! How the hell is that cute?!" Edward cried out, starting to show exasperation. I could sense an end to his resistance against my long desired pet!

"I don't care!" I still pouted. "I want one!" I gave him my best pair of puppy dog eyes I could, shuffling forward to hug him tightly, not breaking my gaze. "_Please?_"

"No."

"Then turn me into a vampire instead." I glared at him, crossing my arms in front of me.

Edward sighed and held my gaze. He swiftly jerk his head 'no' and breathed out, "never."

"Then I get a chick."

Edward sighed again. "Give it up, Bella, I'm not getting you a pet chicken." He paused then grinned evilly, catching me by surprise. "Who knows? I might 'accidentally' eat it."

I gave out a gasp, then relaxed and sat back on the bed, knowing I couldn't win now. Not with that as his alibi. I mildly glared at him.

Edward chuckled and sauntered over to me, taking a seat beside me on the bed. He pulled me into a tight hug, burying his face into my hair. I heard him breathe in deeply. He tensed up, still not letting go.

"You know, Bella," he murmured. "If I didn't have such good control, you'd have been eaten by now. If not from your delicious smell then from your stubbornness." he exhaled deeply, blowing into my hair. I shifted, getting giddy from his intoxicating smell. He breathed out again. I suddenly realized he was taking advantage of my weakness to his breath.

"Stop!" I squealed. "That's cheating! You cheater!" Edward started to chuckle lightly. "You're not allowed to breathe on me, you big mean vampire!" I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Bella…" he was still chuckling, trying to hold me tighter. "I'm not that mean am I?" I turned and looked at him, feeling instantly floaty as I tried to gaze evenly into his pouting, liquid topaz eyes. I failed miserably, turning my head slightly to the side, letting my eyes rest upon the golden comforter of his bed.

"No," I whispered, barely audible. I felt him shift, tightening his arms and leaning over to kiss my ear.

Just then, a loud crash sounded through the house, making the door shake on its hinges. We stared wide-eyed at the direction of the noise. Then I heard Edward laugh softly, probably reading someone's mind to find out what was going on. "We're about to have company," he murmured into my ear.

Right on cue, the door burst open and Emmett bounded in, laughing. He caught sight of us snuggled together on the bed and laughed harder.

I felt a sudden surge of anger and I leapt to my feet, raising my fisted hand to punch him in the face. I swung my arm towards him. Edward's cold hands closed around my wrist, stopping my punch inches from Emmett's face.

"Bella, relax," he murmured smoothly. "You're just responding to Jasper's anger… besides, I think you might just break your hand," he chuckled. I turned to glare at him. And sure enough, Jasper stalked in a few seconds later, his clothing dripping wet and anger hovering in the air around him like a thick, dense fog. My anger was quickly pushed aside by fear, watching as Jasper's eyes flashed dangerously at Emmett. Emmett responded to his hostility with a laugh.

"Sorry, lovebirds," he giggled out. "He's just a little pissed off because I threw him into the bathroom and he just _happened_ to take a crash-landing into the toilet." He paused for effect. "Poor toilet, I don't think it will ever be the same. I believe you shattered its poor, little, defenseless soul. I mean, seriously, Jasper, what did it e-" Emmett was unable to finish as Jasper launched himself towards him angrily, drops of toilet water flinging off of him and in my direction. I screamed and jumped backwards into Edward, taking him by surprise and knocking him to the bed. I fell on top of him, my elbow landing in semi-sensitive area, even for a vampire. He let out a yelp, causing Emmett and Jasper to look at him in alarmed surprise. Jasper crashed into Emmett, sending them both into Edward's stereo, the crushed metal and plastic making a loud cracking noise. The impact of the two set the whole room shaking as if there was an earthquake. The vibrations caused Edward's many shelves of CD's to give way and come crashing down onto the pair of Emmett and Jasper.

No one dared to move. We all stared around us, silently taking in what had just happened. I jumped when I heard Edward take a sharp breath, snapping my head around to watch him. He closed his eyes tightly, opening his mouth to speak.

"Jasper… Emmett… get out…" he nearly whispered. "Take Bella with you, please…"

Emmett and Jasper untangled themselves and quickly rose. I hopped up and scurried out of the room with them, my min already beginning to worry about Edward. He was upset. The most upset I have seen him in a while.

I sat downstairs in the family room, staring blankly at the floor. Jasper and Emmett were wrestling playfully on the other side of the room, laughing carelessly. It had been an hour or so since the incident in Edward's room and I had not heard a single noise come from upstairs. I stood and started to slowly pace in front of the couch. I heard the faint whisper of displaced air and something ice cold slid around my stomach.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward whispered softly into my ear. "I didn't want you to leave. I just didn't trust my temper, love." He kissed my ear and buried his nose into my hair. I sighed contently and leaned back into him. I turned around and snuggled my face into his chest, starting to smile. He leaned back and cupped my chin in his hand, tilting my head up. He was looking at me silently, his eyes like liquid topaz. He leaned over to kiss me, his cold lips pressing against mine as gently as possible. I felt myself grow giddy, smiling into the kiss. He broke the kiss and rested his nose on mine.

"Let's take this upstairs, love," he whispered, gently caressing my cheek. I nodded slightly, still smiling. We intertwined our fingers as we walked up the stairs on the way to his room.

"Don't forget the condoms!!" Emmett yelled after us. We turned and looked at him, Edward mildly glaring. "Everyone needs protection!" Emmett continued, giving us a thumbs us sign and a wink, grinning. Just seconds later Jasper caught his opening and bashed his fist into the side of Emmett's head. Emmett flew to the other side of the room, grabbing onto the front of Jasper's shirt, crashing them both into the opposite wall.

Edward rolled his eyes and tugged on my hand, urging me up the stairs again. We were almost to the top when Alice appeared on the last step.

"Rowdy today, aren't they?" She beamed at us. I nodded fervently, remembering the incident in Edward's room. "Anyway," Alice continued. "You're coming with me to go shopping." Her smile grew wider.

"N-" I started before she interrupted.

"Yes, you are. I saw it. You are coming with me right now. Besides…" she turned to Edward, smiling coyly. "he needs some alone time anyways." they looked at each other for a few moments, Edwards eyes growing slightly wider. He sighed, finally breaking his gaze and running a hand through his hair agitatedly.

Alice skipped down the stairs to me and linked our arms together. She marched down the rest of the stairs, dragging me behind her. I glanced back at Edward who was watching our little procession. He caught my eyes and quickly closed the distance between us and crushed his lips to mine. "I love you, Bella," he whispered to me.

"I love you, too," I said, giving him a small smile. He smiled back, turning to bound up the stairs. I sighed and turned back to Alice, still letting her drag me through the house. We walked through the family room where Emmett and Jasper were rolling around on the floor, still wrestling. As soon as we walked by, Emmett stood up, pointing to us.

"I told you not to forget the condoms!!" he yelled out gleefully. "_Uhmmmmmm… _now you're in T-R-O-U-B-L-EEEEEE!!" He giggled like a maniac. Jasper reacted quickly, sweeping his legs out form under him. They fell to the floor, continuing their wrestling match.

Alice rolled her eyes and dragged me to the garage. "Stupid, sex-minded weirdo," she huffed. She opened the door, still pulling me with her.

"Make sure you pick up your condoms, Bella! You don't want to get in trouble again!" Emmett yelled after us, still in the midst of wrestling. "Jasper told me to tell you that he heard that the banana flavored ones are amazing!"

Alice made an exasperated sound, slamming the door behind her with more force than necessary. We hopped into her Porsche and flew out of the garage. "Let's go shopping!" she screamed, instantly happy again. I smiled at her, turning to look out the reared window. Edward was standing in the upstairs window watching us leave.

**A/N- yea. there you go. thats what i got for now. please please please tell me whatu think :3**


	2. Gift

**DISCLAIMER**

**Yea, I don't own any of the Twilight characters. It makes me sad. :(**** They all belong to Stephenie Meyer, who is like god. I just like using them for fun. And to amuse my school friends. THANKS TO ILOVEJAMES3 FOR COMMENTING! I LOVE YOU. BUT IM PRETTY SURE YOU KNEW THAT CUZ I HAVE A GOOD IDEA OF WHO YOU ARE! XD**

Chapter 2- Gift

-Bella's POV-

"…and that dress looked so pretty on you! I don't understand why you didn't get it, I just don't know!" Alice giggled, driving up the Cullen's long driveway in her gleaming yellow Porsche. I smiled back, getting eager to see Edward again. I shrugged, responding to her inquiry, my eyes scanning the house's windows for any sign of Edward. I didn't see him. I sighed silently. Trying to repress my disappointment.

"Eh, don't worry, Bella," Alive said softly. "He'll be back soon." She smiled more gently. She pulled the car into the garage slowly, paring it and hopping out. She grabbed the bag she left sitting on her seat. I started to snicker, knowing exactly what we were going to do.

"Let's give Emmett a taste of his own medicine!" she giggled. I hopped out and we walked around to the backside of the house.

After a few minutes, we had our plan ready to go into action. We stalked into the house, catching sight of Emmett and Jasper, stretching for another round of fighting, probably. We felt Jasper's excitement, adding to ours. We took our places behind the table and got ready.

"One… two…" I counted slowly.

"GOOOOOO!!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. We sprang up and launched water-filled condoms at Emmett. He saw us and let out a scream, unable to move fast enough. They hit him, breaking on impact, leaving him soaked. He fell and numbly sat on his butt. Jasper fell down beside him, laughing hysterically.

"Ok, Bella," Alice whispered. "Let's launch the secret weapon." Her eyes glinted with glee. I smiled back evilly, grabbing the mayonnaise-filled XL condom from beside me. She gently lifted it and threw it at Emmett. He saw it at the very last second and screamed bloody murder. It him, covering him with the creamy mayonnaise.

"EWWWWWWW!!" Emmett screamed at the top of his lungs as Alice, Jasper , and I began to crack up with laughter. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Emmett screamed louder. We laughed harder, unable to answer. Pretty soon, the rest of the family, now including Edward, had gathered and was laughing with us.

"I warned you, Em," Rosalie spoke out, giggling. "Your sex ridden mind was going to lead to payback someday." we laughed all the harder. 'Sex ridden' was an understatement.

After a few minutes, everyone had calmed down considerably, still clutching our sides tentatively. Emmett sat on the ground, arms crossed in a pout that looked way off for his strongly muscled self.

After a little while longer, the family had gone on their own way, leaving Edward and I alone in the middle of the living room. I watched the stairs, faintly hearing Emmett still growling about the mess his clothes were. I could feel Edward a little ways behind me, looking at me. I didn't feel like turning around, the guilt from hitting him with my elbow earlier was finally setting in. I started to blush, my heartbeat speeding up. I heard Edward move closer slowly. My breath caught as I felt his ice cold arms slide around my waist. He pressed his chest to my back, sighing in my ear. I shivered at the chilled air, taking in the intoxicating smell.

"Mmm… Bella…" he whispered. "You smell so good…" I smiled. He held me tighter and rested his cheek against mine. I reveled in the coolness of it, my smile increasing. He felt me grinning and responded with the same, sighing again.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured, rubbing his cheek against mine.

"I love you, too…" I whispered back. I turned around in his arms, stretching up slightly to kiss him. We stood there kissing each other for what seemed like hours. We were both too reluctant to break the kiss. He finally broke it, smiling.

"c'mon, Bella," he said, tugging my hand gently in the direction of the stairs. "I have something to show you." He gave me my favorite, crooked grin. He interlaced his fingers with mine and headed up the stairs with me one step behind him. When we reached the top of the stairs, he slid his hand out of mine and moved it to rest around my waist loosely. We stumbled slowly down the hallway to his room. He opened the door carefully and we walked in.

"No, Bella," Edward started. "I was thinking about your earlier request…" My breath caught again, my heart racing. Oh god, was he going to turn me into a vampire right now? Maybe I wasn't ready. Not quite yet.

"Edward…" I mumbled out. "I-I-I don't…." His face fell.

"Don't tell me you've changed your mind," he gritted out. "I can't exactly take it back…"

Huh? What? Take what back? I couldn't express my confusion in any other way but to stare stupidly at him.

He strode over to his stereo, which I now realized was fixed, like the rest of his room. He reached into a little box he had on the floor next to it and pulled something out of it. He walked back to me, still worried about my expression.

"Hold out your hand, love," he whispered softly. I did and he reached out and put whatever he was holding in it. We both pulled our hands back slightly. I looked at my hand.

In it there was an egg.

**A/N- there's another chappy! wooooo! leave commentsesszssz, pleaseeeeee. i love reviews...they ish awesome. XD (maybe u could leave another one, Kat! :P)**


	3. A Name

**DISCLAIMER**

**Ok. So, yeah, you should know this by now. I don't own any of the loverly characters of Twilight, as much as I wished I did. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. :'( Yeah, I personally think this chapter is weird, but idk, had to write something, Kat won't get off my damned back! XD comment afterwards and tell me what you think! PWEETY PLEASEEEEEE?? :3**

Chapter 3- A Name

-Bella's POV-

I turned the over in my hand gently. I felt awkward. I never really expected Edward to actually get me an egg. I felt him watching me carefully for my response. I felt tears prick my eyes. I loved Edward. I loved _my_ crazy, beautiful, sexy, amazing, breathtaking, Volvo-owning vampire named Edward. I didn't deserve him. He was too perfect.

He moved forward, sensing my discomfort. He gently took the egg and put it back in the box. As his back was turned to me, the tears started to fall. he heard my breathing start to come in heaving gasps. Edward closed the box and came quickly back to me, wrapping his cool arms around me, pulling me tight against his chest. I started to cry harder.

"Shh… Bella…" he whispered softly, gently petting my hair. "It's alright… shh… I love you…" he murmured, bringing a new set of tears to my eyes. I buried my face into his chest.

We stood, him holding onto me and whispering gently into my hair, not moving for several minutes. Finally my gasping tears subsided and I just rested in his arms. He kissed my forehead and pulled back. I looked up at him and sniffled, suddenly getting curious about my future pet. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

"What brought that on, love?" he whispered softly, his eyes wide with worry. I felt the tears pulling at my eyes again.

"Because I don't deserve you…" I said breathlessly. "I don't deserve the love and attention you give me…" I continued. His eyes widened slightly and he stumbled forward, hugging me again.

"No, Bella," he breathed into my ear. "You have it backwards. I am the on without a soul, damned for eternity, and yet I have you, someone so perfect, words can't describe you."

"Or so you think…" I said almost silently. He just shook his head and tightened his arms. We broke the hug moments later. Edward gave mea big smile, suddenly happier. I smiled back, my mood improving as soon as I saw his grin. I looked over at the egg-box.

"Where'd you get it?" I asked suddenly interested.

He laughed. "A farm of course, love!" He put and arm around my shoulder, walking with me to the box. We sat down around the box. Edward reached out and carefully lifted it and set it in my lap. I gently opened the top and peeked. The egg was resting on a heater blanket with a heat lamp shining on it from the corner. I smiled at Edward, happy I finally had a pet I could raise together with him. I reached in and slowly began to pull it out.

"Bella! You forgot your new clothes!" Alice yelled, charging through the door, shopping bags on both arms. I screamed and in my surprise, I threw the egg. All I could see was a blur as Edward stood up and dove over me, catching the egg at the very last second. All three of us stared wide-eyed at it. I was the first to speak.

""Ok, Alice…" I said shakily, not taking my eyes off of my egg. "Just leave them here…" Alice quickly dropped them and took off, shutting the door behind her. Edward shuffled over to me, carefully holding the egg out towards me. I shook my head, not trusting myself anymore. Besides, I was a natural-born klutz. Edward gave me a tiny little grin, understanding.

"Just put it back in the box, please, Edward," I said quickly, a smile tugging at my lips. "I don't even know what possessed me to pick it up in the first place…" I gave a little giggle. Edward reached in and gently set the egg on the blanket.

"now little Elliot is safe!" I smiled at Edward, patting the side of the box. He raised his eyebrow then closed his eyes, chuckling and shaking his head. "What?" I asked. He just shook his head again, still chuckling. "Whaaaat?" I pressed.

"Nothing," he said, a small smile still on his face. I yawned and he laughed again. He took the box from me and set it back where it was near the stereo. "Bedtime for the human," he said softly, giving me my favorite crooked grin. He tugged me to my feet, sweeping his arm behind my knees and picking me up. I wiggled up and gave him the most passionate kiss my worn-out body could give. He carefully set me on the bed, breaking the kiss. I curled up under the covers as Edward lay down beside me. He pulled me closer to him, kissing my ear. I began to drift off into sleep as he began to quietly hum my lullaby. He stopped seconds before I fell unconscious and gave a small laugh.

"You know, Bella…" he said softly. "You asked for a pet _chicken_, not a pet _rooster_…" He gave me another laugh and kissed my forehead as I fell asleep.

**A/N- YAAAAAAAAAAY! another chapterrrr. i had writers block so much in this one, but tell me what u think anyways, i'd love to hear watcha got. starts singing i love this song my friend played and sung and recorded. its amazing. GO ANDREW! XD**


	4. Cursing, Fruit Apes, and Giggles

**-Disclaimer-**

**Ok. So. Here we go again. I don't own the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Kay-kay? Yepp. Funness. Here's chappy 4! XD**

**Chapter 4 - Cursing, Fruit-Apes and Giggles**

**-Bella's POV-**

I slowly opened my eyes, smiling and wiggling around under the covers. I lay there, letting my senses gradually come back. I suddenly realized Edward was no longer with me. I sat up, starting to panic. The sound of a piano being played floated through the semi-open door and I relaxed again. Then I became more aware of another sound, a faint smacking noise like something hard being caught in a hand. I turned my head to the side and saw Emmett sitting on the floor, juggling a baseball, one of Esme's small, delicately painted vases, and… my egg.

"EMMETT!!" I screeched. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" The sound of my scream startled him and he dropped his hold on everything. The egg began to fall from the highest point of his toss. I let out a voiceless scream as a dark blur flew in from outside the door and caught my egg, seconds before it would have crashed into the ground.

"Why do I have to keep saving this freaking egg?!" Edward yelled as he lay on his stomach on the floor, still cradling the egg in his hands. He turned his anger-filled gaze to me, his glare expressing his annoyance. "Can't you keep better watch of this stupid thing!?"

My eyes widened and began to pool with tears. Edward's face made a drastic change from anger to utter horror, suddenly realizing he had just yelled at me.

"Oh… my god… Bella…" he whispered out, looking terrified. "I'm… I'm sorry!" he whimpered and quickly got to his feet, lurching forward to hug me. My tears were short-lived and faded quickly away. I looked over his should and saw Emmett sneaking out the door. As if he knew what I was seeing, Edward tensed up and let go of me, carefully shoving the egg back into the box.

"EMMETT!" Edward bellowed as he stalked out of the room. "YOU'RE GOING TO FREAKING DIE!" I hopped up and followed a few steps behind him. I heard the sound of the garage door opening and the click-thunk of a car door being opened and closed very quickly. It must have been Emmett because Edward took off, half-screaming out how he was going to kill him. It was a matter of seconds before I heard a tremendous BOOM from the direction of the front yard. I ran to the window, my eyes widening and my mouth gasping in horrified awe. Edward was throwing around the jeep while Emmett was still apparently in it. I struggled to keep in my laughter as I watched Edward screaming and tossing the car around like it was nothing.

"DIE YOU MO-" _thud _"F-" _beeeeeep _"A-" _crash _"I F-" _thud_ "HATE YOU!! DIE B-" _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

I was giggling hysterically as Emmett's horn made Edward's cursing that much more funny.

Edward had cooled down considerably and loped into the house to find me doubled over with laughter. He looked at me, confused. "What's so funny?" he murmured.

"You…" I was gasping with laughter. "… were-were… cussing!" I giggled harder. He looked at me like I had just grown a second head.

"What are you talking about, love?" he asked. "I didn't cuss…" His eyes were intrigued as he watched my reaction.

"When you were throwing Emmett and his jeep around…" I stopped laughing, getting confused. He broke into a brilliant smile.

"No no, Bella, I wasn't cussing," he laughed. "I said 'Die you monster! Fruit ape! I furiously hate you! Die brother!' during the time I was tossing him around." He grinned again. "He was very confused about the 'fruit ape' part, but he does remind me of a fruit-obsessed, giant monkey that sits around scratching his butt when he's not fighting for dominance." He giggled and I joined in, getting a disturbingly hilarious image of Emmett's face on an ape's body, scratching his butt. Edward was right. Emmett did remind me of an ape.

"What about fruit rape?" Emmett said, banging open the front door and trudging into the house.

"We were talking about you," Edward said.

"Me getting raped by fruit?!" Emmett yelped with a look of horror and disgust. It caused me to crack up laughing, doubling over.

In my peripheral vision I saw Edward wince and put his fingers on the bridge of his nose, squeezing. I laughed harder, wondering how graphic Emmett's thoughts were at the moment, feeling lightly sorry for my poor Edward.

"Bella," he half-whined to me, still squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Can we go upstairs, _please_?" I smiled, knowing Emmett's head must be pretty awful. I nodded and headed up the stairs with him.

We laid down together on his bed, snuggling into each other. A sudden burst of lust attacked us both and I tangled my arms around him and we fell into the pillow.

**A/N- WO! YEA! Another chapter!! Please Please **_**please, **_**leave reviews?? And while you're at it, go check out my friend, ILOVEJAMES3, and her newly written story and give her some love too. :3 I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I feel like typing it up, since I already have it written out. :P I need some reviews first.**


	5. Welcome

**Disclaimer- Yea I don't own Twilight or anything of that nature. But I'm quite sure you knew that already. Lol. Enjoy. :3**

**Chapter 5- Welcome**

**-Edward's POV-**

I watched my love sleeping with a faint, amused smile on my face. A blush still lingered on her cheeks, blood pooling delicately under the skin, remnants of our much earlier activities. I gave a faint grimace, remembering how I could no longer refuse and wait till our marriage. Not with Jasper sending me an uncontrollable wave of lust for hours. I mentally scolded myself, knowing how easily I could have hurt her to where her sweet breathe no longer filled her lungs. I won't let my self-control go again, not until our wedding just a few more weeks away.

Bella shifted against my chest and tightened her fists in the blanket. She breathed in deeply and whispered my name, bringing a smile to my cold lips. She settled down and whispered my name again. I bent over and kissed her forehead, lightly brushing her hair out of her face. She mumbled incoherently, making me smile again. I watched her for a moment longer before letting my mind wonder. My mind quickly found Emmett, his mind much louder as his characteristic. I almost clawed at my ears as he mentally sang My Band while doing pointless sit-ups. Boy, how much he wished he was the 'leader' of the 'band.'

I hurriedly focused on Alice's mind, the second nearest to me. I rolled my eyes as I listened to her metal, trance-like song while she re-organized her closet.

"_Shoes… Shoes… Shoes… Oh my god! Shoes…"_

I rolled my eyes again and focused one Carlisle's mind. He was busy filing medical reports and reviews for the hospital. Not to interesting to me. I was about to shift my mind to focus on Jasper's when I heard a faint peeping noise. My eyes widened as I looked over the edge of the bed, moving carefully so as to not awaken Bella. My mouth opened slightly. Bella's egg was hatching!

I stared at the egg, unable to process what was going on. I whipped my head around at the sound of Alice's hysterical laughter from down the hall. She must have seen this coming. I glared at the a door, a growling building up deep in my chest.

"Edward…?" Bella shifted, her eyes fluttering open to look up at me. "What's… wrong?" She started to sit up slowly, yawning.

"Alice… laugh… peep!" I sputtered out, my mind starting to fly again. She gave me a surprised look, stopping mid-stretch.

"huh?" She looked at me, confused. "What's peep?" I opened my mouth and quickly shut it again. I paused, taking a deep breath, trying to get myself back together in one piece.

"Bella," I said. " Your chicken is hatching." Her eyes widened as she launched herself to the edge of the bed to peek inside the box. She gasped, seeing an orange beak poking out of a crack in the shell. I stumbled to the floor. I stumbled to the floor when she grabbed my hand and bulled me down next the side of the bed. I settled next to her as she peaked over the edge of the box. I stared at the egg for a moment before being overtaken by sheer childish impulse. I reached over and poked the crack in the egg's shell.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Bella screeched. I jerked my hand back as she glared dangerously at me.

"I'm sorry…." I whimpered, half-stunned that she would yell at me with such ferocity. " I don't know why I just did that…." I mumbled guiltily. Suddenly there was a faint cracking noise and an onslaught of furious chirping. We looked cautiously over the edge of the box again.

"Awwwwwww!!" Bella half-squealed. "It looks so helplesssssssssss!! It's all wet!" she giggled when the brown and yellow chick flopped over and erupted in more furious chirping. She reached in and gently picked it up, setting it on the heating blanket. She softly petted its head. I gave a weak chirp and it closed its eyes contently. Bella smiled and sat back, resting her hands in her lap.

"You'll need to wash your hands, love," I said to her. She turned to me, her face showing anger again.

"SHHH! He's sleeping!" she whispered sharply, glaring holes into my head. I shifted uncomfortably for a fraction of a second. We sat silently for the next moment.

"…Bella… it's a girl…" I whispered meekly, mentally preparing for another enraged, uncharacteristically outburst. But instead her face lost some of her anger, looking slightly startled by what I had said.

"Oh…" she mumbled. "Well… little Katarina is sleeping then." She glared at me again, but not as angrily as before. "I'm hungry," she stated.

"We'll go get something as soon as you wash your hands." I whispered. She gave a small sigh and hopped up, running to the bathroom. A minute later, she ran out, shaking her wet hands dry. We walked down the stairs and into the living room en route to the kitchen.

Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett sat around Alice whispering. From the looks of it, we had just missed one of Alice's visions. They caught sight of us and their whispering stopped. They watched us cautiously, smiles threatening to break out on their faces, even Rosalie's. I was about to concentrate on their thoughts when Emmett spoke.

"Bella!" he boomed out, a gigantic smile spreading across his face. "I told you to use protection!" Bella froze, wide-eyed and confused.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella!" Alice beamed out. Rosalie giggled and even Jasper gave a brilliant smile. The group rushed forward and surrounded Bella, wrapping her in a tight hug. She still stood there, stunned. Alice then shuffled over to me and tenderly put her hand to my cheek in a sisterly gesture. "You're going to be so proud, Edward…" she said softly, smiling.

"Huh?" Bella and I said together in unison.

"Bella," Alice half-shouted gleefully, turning to her. "You're pregnant!"

**A/N- YAAAAYYY! Isn't that gonna be so fun. I thought I was cute. There might be a side story to go between chapter 4 and this one to further explain Bella and Edward's, uhm (cough) fun. But leave reviews and let me know what you think! And you could read my other REALLY random story that published and started as part of my b-day gift to my buddy, kitty-kat. :3**


	6. Learning to Love

**-Disclaimer thing- I don't own Twilight. Sorry to everyone that's been waiting a while for this update, I've pretty much been stuck in a HUGE writers block on this story and as of now I still kind of am. (shrugs.) Oh well, I'm open for some suggestions. And of course, reviews. I love reviews. And I love all of you that have left me reviews. You peepzes rock! owo (that's a face...)**

**Chapter 6- Learning to Love**

**-Bella's POV-**

I shifted, waking up in Edward's cold arms like I did almost every morning. I yawned and pushed myself up to glance at the clock. It was noon.

"Nice to see that you're finally up," Edward murmured into my hair, softly kissing my ear. "I thought my family killed you when they told you that you're pregnant. They about killed me with all the questions they asked about the baby." I tensed up in response to his words. I had forgotten about that. I don't know how it happened but it did. And it could only be Edward's. And he seemed perfectly happy about it. I smiled slightly. That thought alone was my main reason to continue on with the…pregnancy. I shuddered. The word itself scared me. No wonder I fainted.

There was a loud bang on the door. Jasper yelled through the door to us. "Better feed Bella! She's hungry and downright furious!" I looked at Edward and shook my head. I was neither hungry or mad.

"No I'm not, Jasper," I said, trying to stand next to the bed. My feet got caught in the comforter and I stumbled to my feet, hitting the box next to me. A bout of angry chirping erupted from it. I stared at it blankly.

"…But I think we just found out who is!" Edward called out, rising gracefully to stand beside me. He reached in the box and pulled out Katarina, smiling slightly when she squeaked, surprised, and shivered against the coldness of his hands. I quickly held my hands out for her. Edward set her in them lightly and wrapped an arm around me, leading me out the door.

Jasper was nowhere in sight when we slowly stepped out into the hallway. We walked down the stairs, Katarina's chirping accenting each step we took. I glanced down, watching her head bobbing with the motion. It was then I noticed. Her eyes were a bright, brilliant purple.

"Edward?" I said, turning my face to his. He looked over slightly, one eyebrow raising in response. "Did you know her eyes are purple?" Apparently he didn't because he lowered his head slight to look at her, looking interested.

"Hmm… wow," he said quietly. "No I didn't…" He reached over and ran a finger down her head. She looked over and chirped at him, looking happier.

We walked into the kitchen where Emmett was assembling a fruit tower in the middle of the kitchen floor. **(A/N- Haha, remember fruit ape Emmett? And don't ask me why they have a bunch of fruit. Idk. Jasper likes dancing with those silly fruit hats on that the banana lady has. XD)** He glanced up when we walked into the room.

"Hey there, Bella. I was wondering how long you were gonna be out of it." He flashed us a big goofy grin before returning his attention to his fruit. I set Katarina down next to him. She shook out her feathers and stood there glaring at Emmett. I reached over his head and grabbed a banana off the pile. Emmett waited until I had torn apart the peel and bit down on the top part of the fruit.

"Mhm, enjoyin' that?" He asked. I choked on the piece in my mouth. "Tell me which is better: Edward or that succulent, tasty, sexy, manly banana?" I choked even harder, feeling my face start to burn, signaling the deep red blush that I knew now spilled across my cheeks.

Edward quickly reacted and smacked him in the back of the head, making Emmett's head fling forward. Emmett recovered and shrugged, laughing. He then saw Katarina pecking at an apple in his pile and his face turned angry.

"That's mine, chicken fingers!" He yelped. I opened my mouth to protest but came up blank.

"Peep!" Katarina glared at him. Edward and I jolted in surprise and stared at her in amazement.

"Mine!" Emmett yelled.

"Peep!" She retaliated.

"Mine!"

"Peep!"

"Mine!"

"Peep!"

"MINE!"

"PEEP!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Edward said, scooping Katarina up in his hands. Emmett grinned triumphantly and stuck his tongue out at her. I quickly picked up the apple and threw the rest of the banana at his face. It hit its mark, making him reel back and cry out in disgust.

"Ew! Bella!" Emmett yelped. "Keep your sex toys to yourself! Please!!" I choked again. Stupid, sex-minded, gigantic, sex-minded, ape-like, and did I mention sex-minded vampire. I scowled at him, before dashing out to the living room where Edward had gone. He was sitting on the couch with a startled looking Katarina in his hand. When he saw me he gently set her on the coffee table and I put the apple beside her. I then sat down and snuggled up to Edward and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me tighter to himself. We sat totaly quiet for a few moments, thoughtfully watching Kat pecking violently at the apple, little chunks of it flying everywhere. Edward finally broke the silence.

"Bella, love," he spoke, shifting slightly to look at my face. He gently caressed my cheek with his free hand. "Tell me something." I looked up expectantly at his face. "Do you really want this baby?" I stilled, taken aback.

"Why? Do you…not want it?" I whispered, looking into his eyes, searching for a clue.

"No, no. I want it…" His eyes softly looked back into mine.

"Then…why?"

"Bella…" he sighed and shifted slightly. "It's just that… _you_ don't seem too happy about being pregnant. And I want you to be happy…" His eyes now had a look of pleading in them.

"I-I'm just not sure," I whispered softly, looking down. "I'm young…and what will my parents think? We're not even married yet…" I trailed off and glanced back up into his eyes. The pleading look had intensified, looking almost desperate. He wanted the child, this was obvious. I sighed. "But… I do think I want it." I gave him a little smile which grew large at the sight on his over-ecstatic face. He rubbed his nose against my cheek gently before kissing it, chuckling.

A sudden, satisfied burp sounded in the room and we glanced over to Kat, wide-eyed in surprise. She had finished the apple and stood there preening at her baby-fuzz feathers. Edward and I stared at her a moment longer before we both began to laugh lightly. He then kissed my cheek again. A question randomly popped into my head and I decided to voice it.

"What do you want it to be?" I inquired, looking at him. "The baby, I mean." He gazed evenly back at me, his expression thoughtful for a moment, before opening his mouth to reply.

"I want a little girl…" he whispered into my ear, burying his face into my hair. "Because I know without a doubt she would be as beautiful as her mother." I blushed at his words, not even thinking myself even close to beautiful.

"Then I guess I gotta think it's going to be a little boy," I told him with a smile. I continued, "And I know he'd be as perfect as his dad…as long as Emmett doesn't teach him anything that he shouldn't be learning." He chuckled and kissed my ear. He then, cautiously, moved his hand to rest it on my stomach. I slowly turned to look at him, his eyes gentle and full of love. I smiled. I think I was really starting to love this baby.

A slam of a car door sounded from the garage. I whipped my head around towards the source. Edward groaned and his grip on me tightened slightly. He closed his eyes and shook his head, muttering to himself in a voice so low I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Love, I hope you're up for looking at a absurdly large collection of baby supplies, because Alice is about to hunt you down."

**A/N- Okie-dokey. There ish are the chapter. Please review! And if you get bored waiting for the next update, go read my other story Do You Like Chocolate? and review on that one too! Because I know you guys are amazing and would do that. Right? :3**


	7. AN sorry guys, but it's kinda important

Hey there all! Yeah, so I'm not entirely sure what to do now with this story... Breaking Dawn stole my thunder, so I kinda lost motivation to continue with this story. Ontop of that, school's really hitting me hard, I'm trying to pull myself together so I can get into college and do what I want to. But! If you guys really want me to, I'll try to continue this story with everything I've got left, so just leave a review telling me if you want me to at least try to continue it. That ok with you all? :)

I'll wait for a few reviews tellin' me to continue before I do. I'll probably have a set number like 8-12 reviews of something. So please let me know!

Love you all bunches!

~The Angel Below~


	8. Operation: Hide!

**-Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Though, with all the crazy fan girls out there that wanna glomp Stephenie to death for inventing it, that might be a good thing.**

**Here's a short little bit for you guys. I felt so bad, everyone that commented said I should continue so I kicked my butt and started writing. Sorry for such the long wait, guys. My life has just killed me recently. I've had some very painful life issues over the summer and I kinda didn't feel like doing much. Then I got on here and saw all of your wonderful reviews and it cheered me up quite a bit. Thanks so much, everyone, you all are amazing. *hug***

**Chapter 7- Operation: Hide!**

**-Bella's POV-**

My eyes widened and the smile fell from my face. I shook my head slowly.

I did not -I repeat- did _not_ want to be dragged around by Alice to a million different stores.

I turned to Edward and grasped his shoulders tightly.

"Hide me!"

He opened his mouth to say something but the sound of the front door closing made him snap his mouth shut. He stood up quickly, pulling me to my feet. I grabbed Katarina from the coffee table and held her tightly. Edward dragged me to the right and up the stairs as quickly as he could.

"EDWARD!!!!" I heard Alice screech from the other end of the house. "BRING BELLA BACK HERE NOW!!! WE HAVE VERY IMPORTANT BUSINESS TO DISCUSS WHILE SHOPPING!!! EDWARDDDD!!!"

Edward and I both winced at her voice. We rounded up another flight of stairs, and ran into the hallway and stood for a moment. Katarina squirmed and peeped, her head swiveling around confusedly. I glanced behind me at the stairs, afraid Alice would come bounding up them any second. My gaze went back to Edward, noticing his eyes mere closed and his eyebrow was slightly twitching. I could tell he was listening into Alice's mind. He hissed suddenly and pulled me further down the hallway.

"You're going to have to hide yourself here in a minute," he whispered to me. "Keep your mind open and be ready to switch hiding spots at any moment. We need to make sure she can't clearly see your future." He slowed before finally stopping in the middle of the hall, turning to face me. "I'm gonna stay right here and try to stop her until she gets bored or somebody else distracts her."

I nodded and looked down the rest of the hallway. I've never been in this area of the house before. I didn't even know this was here, to be honest. Everyone's bedroom was a floor lower, so hopefully I wouldn't run into anything too terrible. Like something Emmett would want to keep a secret. I cringed. Probably a calendar with ape sex in it. Ew….

I walked a little further, figuring I'd explore and keep changing my mind about where I want to hide. I opened the second door on my right and walked in. It was fairly empty, aside from the dusty furniture. It looked like it had once been somebody's room. There was desk next to the door, a bed set that was missing a mattress, and an armoire in the furthest corner.

I tilted my head, clutching Katarina closer to me and walking towards the armoire cautiously. I slowly opened it, getting a face full of slightly musty air. My hand ran slowly over the old coats before shoving itself between two leather jackets. I felt myself relax as I touched the back panel of wood.

I snorted. What was I expecting? Narnia?

I shook my head and withdrew from the wardrobe and closed the door. I took one last look around the room before retreating from this room and moving onto another. I peaked out into the hallway, listening carefully. I could faintly hear Alice and Edward talking at the other end and figured I should be safe.

I looked at my other room options. I decided to take the one directly across for the previous room. However, I took one look inside and wished I hadn't.

When I mentioned earlier about Emmett's 'secrets' he'd want to keep hidden somewhere, I actually meant it as a joke. I really didn't think I would fine a room with a stripper pole, ridiculously huge bed in valentines colors, stacks video tapes (I assume of porn and other…stuff) around a TV, packaged condoms (why does he need these?) littering the floor, fake roses on every available surface (did I forget the unlit candles on every other space?), and mannequins dressed in skimpy outfits. And if you could even doubt that the room belonged to Emmett, there, on the far wall, hung a huge neon sign of his name. All gangster-pimp styled.

My jaw dropped and I spun around, quickly closing the door, feeling the color drain from my face as the shock set in. I blinked slowly, letting my hand slowly slip off the door handle. That was just…no… just no…. ew… wrong…

I heard a shout from the other end of the hall and the sound of a scuffle. Alice must have gotten impatient. I ran further down the hall and into another room, praying it wasn't another one of Emmett's stashing rooms. It was a bathroom.

I sighed in relief and shut the door behind me. I ran to the sink and opened the cupboards underneath. Nothing was under there except a few towels so I stuffed myself under into the space and let the doors fall shut. I sat and waited, listening for my own breathing to settle.

I couldn't hear anything coming from outside the bathroom so, I lounged as much as I could in the small space resting. I sat still for another few minutes.

I yelped and threw my arm in front of my face as the cupboard doors swung open into the now brightly lit bathroom. I peered through my fingers and resisted the urge to groan. It was Alice.

"Do you really think you could hide from me, Bella?" she spoke, her voice on the verge of returning to the high pitched shriek it was a little while ago. "You were easy to find anyways. One, you left the door unlocked, two, you forgot how distinctive you smell to us, and three, that absurdly noisy animal was chirping the entire time. You didn't have a chance with that bird." I gulped, knowing what was coming. "Now come on," she continued. "Let's look at stuff for your baby."

She grabbed my wrist and tugged me out from under the sink a slight bit harder than I would have liked. Once I was out, I shut the cupboard door and stood, sighing in defeat. I glanced out the door and saw Edward. He mouthed a sheepish 'I'm sorry.' Alice took Katarina from me and handed her to him before grabbing my hand and dragging me back towards the stairs.

This was going to be one very painful, long, tiring shopping trip.

_Operation: Hide Bella._

_Mission Status: Epic Fail._

**A/N - Andddd, that's that. Hope you wonderful readers like it. I apologize that it's so short. Writing ability comes in little bits; besides, its what I wanted to happen in this chapter and I didn't want to draw it out too far. I might borrow some ideas from the book I'm writing (yes, my own book. I'm actually pretty proud of it, even though it's only about fifty pages in. :] I hope hope HOPE I can get in published in a few years even I even finish it.) to kinda help me out. **

**Also, those that were following my other story, Do You Like Chocolate, it has been removed by fanfiction. And I am extremely upset. However (Duh-duh-duhnnnn), I am trying to go back through and change it from script style to story style (it got deleted because you're not allowed to have script style submissions - grrr). BUT! I do not have all of the chapters. I'm missing about three-quarters of two chapters. I printed them off though, somewhere, I should be able to find them.**

**Anyways, please leave your reviews. I love you all!!!**

**~The Angel Below~**


End file.
